


Cualquier Hechizo

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: truco_o_trato, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la única manera de tener a su varita de vuelta. Y, si elegía bien, podría obtener algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cualquier Hechizo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/gifts).



> Drabble de 100 palabras exactas.

**Cualquier Hechizo**

—Es la única manera, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista.

—Podría lanzarte _cualquier_ hechizo.

Potter sonrió.

—Pero sé que elegirás el correcto.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Potter tenía razón, y eso lo enfurecía.

—Como sea.

Levantó su mano hacia el otro. Como si deseara tocarlo. Cerró los ojos, furioso por pensarlo. Eligió el hechizo más adecuado.

—_Desmaius_.

Escuchó el golpe de Potter al caer. Abrió los ojos y se acercó. Le quitó su vieja varita de espino y, sin contenerse, besó su boca con pasión. Feliz. De nuevo era el orgulloso portador de una varita.

Se alejó, sonriendo. Había elegido bien.

**fin**


End file.
